


A Steward's Dreams

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir and Boromir discuss their hopes for the future.</p><p>Honorable Mention --- Genres: Character Study: Gondor Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Steward's Dreams

He spoke of Osgiliath rebuilt, the Tree in bloom. Such a smile lit his face! Yet of all Faramir's dreams, this one pained me most.

Where would it leave our father? Or me? The stewards had served Gondor faithfully for nigh a thousand years. Our place was at the head of armies, recapturing past glory, our families enjoying the security our swords bought. 

But while he spoke of a sable standard fluttering in the wind, the white one also flew below it: the House of Húrin would not be displaced. And I found in my own heart that same dream.


End file.
